7 Minutes in Heaven
by januaryfreeze92
Summary: 2 fills for the prompt 7 Minutes In Heaven. Sulu Chekov slash


**Two fills for the prompt**

**"Chekov/Sulu  
7 minutes in heaven"**

**Enjoy... Not really edited, sorry!  
**

_FILL 1_

Hikaru looked across at the closet, eyes wandering over the boy that had been sentenced to this coat-filled prison with him.

He looked to be a few good years younger than him, but even so, there was a wisdom in his green, blue eyes that couldn't be mistaken. But he looked so... Innocent. The blond hair wound about his head like a halo would, his pale skin smooth looking...

And that was when the young boy threw himself at him, his warm lips pressed against his.

And Hikaru wondered if the kid would mind maybe giving him his number after the seven minutes were up...?

_FILL 2_

Kirk looked at them expectantly, moving his hands in a 'commence' motion.

"And you say everyone else did it?"

"Yepp, of course. Gaila even pulled Spock, which was a hysterical moment for all of us," he said with a rueful grin, nodding to the closet door. "Now... Go!" he said, as if starting a race, only causing the two men to look at each other hesitantly.

"Do you believe him?"

Chekov just shrugged, turning to the door. "What does eet matter anyway? No harm no foul. And eet eez just sewen meenutes, after all."

Sulu shook his head dejectedly. He knew the conn had been tense lately between them, ever since they both got so shitfaced three nights ago that he can't even remember what happened - the only evidence that something went down was Chekov's constant avoidance.

"Have fun you two!" the captain called after them as they walked into the dark room, moving the lock into place once they were safely inside.

"Computer," he muttered as he walked away, "Alert me in an hour that they're still in there."

- -

Hikaru looked across at the closet, eyes wandering over the boy that had been sentenced to this coat-filled prison with him.

"What happened that night, Pav?" he asked him softly, eyes averting to the floor, "Whatever I did, I'm sorry. I can't remember a thing."

The blond navigator looked up at him, blue green eyes peeking out from beneath the long lashes. "You deed nothing wrong, Heekaru. It was all me."

"Don't pull that, Pav. I must have done something - you've avoided me like the plague for the past three days, don't think I haven't noticed... Whatever it is, it couldn't be that bad," Sulu countered desperately. Days that he didn't talk to Pavel were days lost, days he would never get back.

"I, I... Ayayay... Heekaru, I can't."

Sulu shook his head. "Please, I need to know what went so wrong," he said, his voice betraying such heartbreak that Pavel scooted a little closer, resting a hand on his uniform clad leg.

"Well," Pavel said, taking a steadying breath and licking his lips, "We were on my cot. Bottles in hand, you know, and I got up to get something... When you got back, you were sitting up. So I sat beside you... Like this," he said, moving to Sulu's side so that their hips and shoulders and knees were aligned. "Da? And you look wery seeck, Heekaru," he said with a chuckle.

"So I turned to you, and I said 'Heekaru, perhaps I should assist you to the bathroom.' And you just looked at me, very foreign like, out of eet. And you bent your head to mine and..." Chekov trailed off, looking up at Sulu longingly as his face drew closer, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Like that?" he asked Pavel between kisses, his lips trailing up the side of his face.

"Nyet. You tried, but then threw up on my lap. I thought my face was so rewolting that it made you lose your stomach."

Sulu backed away, a pitying look on his face, and couldn't help the fit of chuckles that passed his lips. He covered his mouth, trying to stifle the giggles, but couldn't help it.

"You thought that I threw up... Because of your face?"

"Da, what ees so funny?" he asked him indignantly, his face a bright red. Sulu reached his hand up, caressing his cheek gingerly.

"Just because I can't hold my drinks, doesn't mean I find your face revolting," he told him with a small smirk, pressing his lips to every bare space of flesh he could spot.

Pavel lost himself in the attention he had so been craving, his lips almost as red as his cheeks.

"Wait, Sulu, we only have - Yo mayo! We only have so leetle time!" he protested as Sulu's hands snaked beneath his shirt.

"Don't worry. I told Kirk to give us as long as we needed. Knowing him, we're locked in here for a good hour or two."

And because Chekov was so pleased with Sulu's tactical ability, he didn't bother using the key that Kirk had left him and didn't bother telling him how he had bribed the Captain to let him in on their little plan..

Two could play that game.


End file.
